Bad Girls, Bad Girls, Whatcha Gonna Do
Bad Girls, Bad Girls, Whatcha Gonna Do is the 129th episode of King of the Hill. It originally aired on November 17, 2002. Synopsis Bobby becomes a science fair partner to Connie's criminally-minded cousin, Tid Pao who uses him to set up a meth lab. Bobby plans to be Connie's science fair partner, but he meets her cousin Tid Pao and takes a liking to her. Infatuated, he becomes her partner instead, thinking she's cool even though Connie warns him that she is trouble. Tid Pao is living with the Souphanousiphone's to hide from a gang she stole drugs from in her hometown of Los Angeles (although the family uses a cover story of her needing a change of scenery due to a poor academic record). After she gets settled in Arlen, she comes up with a plan to manufacture more drugs to make enough money to repay the gang and fly back home first-class, using Bobby's liking for her against him to get him to do things for her such as buying cough syrup and stealing propane from Strickland Propane. She gets a sizeable cash advance from a truck driver at a rest stop to help fund the meth lab, after telling the trucker a false story. Bobby naively believes that Tid Pao is making candy. The day of the science fair comes and after Bobby sets up their 'candy machine', Tid Pao leaves when she realizes that a uniformed policeman, Officer Soto, is one of the judges. That is when Connie, who was partnered with Joseph after Bobby ditched her for her cousin, realizes that he is making drugs and informs Bobby, who becomes shocked and begins to panic. Bobby furiously struggles to wipe his name from a beaker and realizes his attempt to hide his connection to the drug manufacturing is futile. Bobby begs Connie for help and quickly apologizes for being stupid and not listening to her when she tried to warn Bobby that Tid Pao was a bad apple. Connie destroys the evidence using Clark Peters' Potato Launcher invention to smash the ‘candy machine’ just before Bobby gets busted by Officer Soto and the other judges, thus saving him. Later, it shows Tid Pao was caught (most likely due to Connie and/or Bobby tipping their parents and/or the police about her crimes) and was sent by Khan to live at her other uncle's farm in rural Wisconsin, having nowhere else to go (other than her Grandmother's in Laos, which according to her uncle, was where she would be sent next should she screw up again). Characters *Hank Hill *Peggy Hill *Bobby Hill *Luanne Platter *Dale Gribble *Joseph Gribble *Jeff Boomhauer *Bill Dauterive *Kahn Souphanousinphone *Minh Souphanousinphone *Connie Souphanousinphone *Tid Pao Souphanousinphone (cameo) *Principal Carl Moss *Asian Girl (cameo) *Trucker (cameo) *Timmol (cameo) *Kahn's other Brother (cameo) Quotes HANK: I can understand wanting propane so bad you could steal it, but to actually go through with it... JOSEPH: You made sun tea for last year's science project. Tid Pao: You are one dumb ass pig farmer! Connie: That's right bobby, slipping! Kahn's other Brother: I'm the last uncle you've got. You screw up here, we ship you back to grandma in Laos! Notes *In the original airing of the episode, when Tid Pao realizes that Bobby brought the drugs to school, she says "pig fucker." In the re-runs, she says "pig farmer." *The title is a spoof of the song "Bad Boys" by Inner Circle, which is used as the theme song for the TV show, COPS. *Carl, the chef at the sushi restaurant, is the same character that runs the deli in the Season 3 episode Love Hurts and So Does Art. *When Luanne tells Bobby that a fun place to go is where they "see which chicken is madder" she is referring to an (illegal) cockfight. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 7